Le Fay Pendragon
Le Fay Pendragon is a member of the Khaos Brigade's Vali Team. She is a witch who is a descendant of Morgan le Fay, as well as the legendary King Arthur, and the younger sister of Arthur Pendragon. Appearance A cute, middle-school age-looking foreign girl with a slim body, shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes. Her outfit consists of a sorceress-like dress with a huge blue hat with a black bow and yellow stars and matching cape with pink flowers and a white interior. In Volume 11, she changed her dress to a Japanese school girl uniform consisting of a grey blazer with blue plaid accents over a white dress shirt with a black tie, a black skirt, and black shoes while retaining her trademark hat and cape. Personality Le Fay is a happy and outgoing young woman. She is also shown to be very polite, addressing everyone, enemy or friend, with the honorific "sama". History A magician from the House of Pendragon, Le Fay was previously part of the Magician Association, "Golden Dawn" where she acquired all her spells, including forbidden ones. When Arthur left the House of Pendragon, Le Fay followed her brother, joining the Khaos Brigade with him. Plot The Heroic Oppai Dragon She appears in Volume 9, summoning Gogmagog to annihilate the monsters created by Annihilation Maker under Vali's command. She was also responsible for luring the original Sun Wukong to Kyoto to assist Issei and his friends. She reappears in Volume 11 alongside Kuroka and Fenrir as Ophis' bodyguard who went to the Hyoudou Residence. When the team is attacked by Cao Cao and Georg, she and Kuroka activate a magic circle to switch Vali and Fenrir's position, allowing Vali to appear and fight Cao Cao. Despite these attempts, both teams still lost against Cao Cao and Georg. She later gives the Excalibur Ruler to Irina Shidou for repairing the Ex-Durandal, creating a transportation magic circle and taking Xenovia and Irina with her. At the beginning of Volume 12, she is seen hiding in the Gremory Palace with all her Vali Team teammates while waiting for their leader to recover. She is later seen in the Realm of the Dead, attacking the Grim Reapers under Hades. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions She, along with Kuroka, later move into the Hyoudou Residence in Volume 14 as semi-permanent residents, apologizing to the house owners every time Kuroka made a mess out of it. After Issei approached her and Kuroka while they were reading a book, Issei asked her if she could teach him about magic/demonic powers and how to make more use of his demonic powers, as well as how to increase it. She was later absent during the attack of Khaos Brigade due to Vali calling her back to assist him with his own battle. She appears again in Volume 15, explaining the reason for her absence during the Magician's attack. Kuroka suggests her as a candidate for Issei's Magician contract, but it is turned down by Ravel due to her affiliation with the Vali Team. Regardless, Ravel does question her and discovered that Le Fay actually surpasses her criteria to assume the role. Powers & Abilities She is a very proficient Magician and as such has magical abilities, ranging from Black magic, White magic, Norse magic, Fairy magic and teleportation circles. She has also mentioned her knowledge on many forbidden spells. She also made a pact with Fenrir and Gogmagog, which can be summon during battle. Trivia *Le Fay's height is 150 cm. (4 feet 11 inches), as stated in an issue of Dragon Magazine. *Le Fay is a huge fan of Oppai Dragon. *Le Fay is the only one in Vali's team who can cook meals, if she isn't around, Vali and the others switch to eating instant cup noodle. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Magician Category:Vali Team Category:Khaos Brigade Category:Hyoudou Residence